The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to a predictive score for lending.
As the cost of health care continues to increase, health care consumers look increasingly to health care lenders to borrow funds needed to compensate health care providers for health care services. These health care lenders can include, for example, the health care providers themselves or third party lenders, such as insurance companies, savings institutions, credit unions, banks and so forth. In tight economic times, all too many borrowers can default on their loan obligations, leaving the lenders “holding the bag.” Accordingly, lenders wish to make money commitments to health care consumers with some advanced or prior assurance that money that is lent will reasonably be expected to be repaid.